Ealey vs Naley vs Cathan
by Forever24
Summary: Ethan Scott & Haley James are currently together. Nathan Scott & Haley James have three kids and have a past together. Nathan Scott & Claire James have a son and are currently engaged.


**Ealey vs. Naley vs. Cathan**

**About the couples:**

_All about Ealey:_

_Ethan Scott_

_Status: Taken by Haley James_

_Father to: 2 kids; Twins; his ex left him._

_Haley James_

_Status: Taken by Ethan Scott_

_Mother to: Brooklyn, Aiden and McKayla Scott Nathan is the father._

_--_

_All about Naley:_

_Nathan Scott_

_Status: Engaged to Claire James_

_Father to: Brooklyn, Aiden, McKayla Scott Haley is the mother and James Scott Claire is the mother_

_Haley James_

_Status: Taken by Ethan Scott_

_Mother to: Brooklyn, Aiden and McKayla Scott Nathan is the father._

_All about Cathan_

_Nathan ScottStatus: Engaged to Claire James_

_Father to: Brooklyn, Aiden, McKayla Scott Haley is the mother and James Scott Claire is the mother_

_Claire James_

_Status: Engaged to Nathan Scott_

_Mother to: James Scott Nathan is the father_

_--_

_Please Note If ever turned into a video: Bethany Joy is both Haley and Claire; they are twin sisters._

_James Lafferty is both Ethan and Nathan; cousins; Ethan is Keith's son and Nathan is Deb and Dan's son._

_Jackson is both Aiden and James _

**The Beginning of Naley.**

Back in the month of May, Haley was finished with cheerleading and met a handsome guy named Nathan Scott. From the start, they were attracted to each other. After falling for each other, they got married and dealt with the lost of their two young sons. One they lost due to a car accident and one due to Nathan's mother. But in the end, they grew stronger and had three children. Thought Haley ran and went on tour when she was currently pregnant with their third.

**The beginning of Cathan.**

As they were still married, Nathan did cheat on Haley with Claire; Haley's twin sister. Haley was upset and forgave them both but when Claire discovered that she was pregnant that's when Haley lost it completely. She threaten to Nathan that she would take the kids away from him. That didn't happen the way it was pictured, instead it was Nathan that took the kids away from her letting her keep McKayla.

**Nathan can't make up his mind.. It's Claire or Haley. **

When Haley came back from the tour, three months pregnant, Haley and Nathan grew close which made Nathan want Haley more, and then helping Claire with her pregnancy wanting her more as well. Instead it was Claire saying to Nathan, "I love you, you're my best friend and the love of my life, but you and Haley belong together." To that, Haley was the one that Nathan thought he should be with, but Claire was the mother to his son, but Haley was the mother to his three children. To that Nathan was beyond confused.

**Haley makes her choice and Ealey begins**

To Haley, she promised Nathan she would wait, but when she went to the park, she saw and met Ethan Scott. Right away there was something between them, and she felt something again. So they started their relationship. Falling hard for Ethan made her happy again. She found someone that made her happy and feel loved. Even if they didn't say they loved each other yet.

**Nathan found out about Haley and Ethan & doesn't know what to do.**

Right away, when Nathan found out about Haley and Ethan, he was upset and knew it was his fault, he couldn't decide between Haley or her sister. Thought when Nathan pulled Haley close, and he kissed her, she kisses him back, promising to end things with Ethan. But to Nathan wanting Haley now and in his arms, didn't get why now? Haley is the type of person that wants to do the right thing. So when Nathan said to Haley, who do you want? Do you want him? And to his surprise, Haley choice was Ethan. Nathan got mad and upset and said to Haley, that he was threw fighting for her. Haley left and went to the bridge to where her and Nathan first started everything.

**The Beginning of Cathan & the end of Naley.**

With Haley out of the picture, Nathan and the kids went back to Claire's. Claire in Nathan's arms said "I love you and I don't want to be your girlfriend, I want to be your wife; Marry Me?" Nathan bend down and asked her and Claire happily said "Yes". When Haley called and said, I love you and tell the kids I love them and tell Claire I love her and tell Ethan I'm sorry. Nathan drives over to where she is and says that everything will be fine again. Haley confused says, How? How will it? I have been debating on how to tell Ethan that you and I kissed! Then when Haley was claim enough, Nathan says, I asked Claire to marry me, she said yes and we're engaged. Haley still damn confused about everything says I'm happy for you two.

**Will Haley tell Ethan? **

**And if so, is that it for Ealey?**

**And if it is; will Haley fight for Nathan? Or is it really over for Naley?**


End file.
